


ocean eyes

by saiishuu



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (?), Drowning Mention??, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, It's really shitty dude, Jake is kinda sad, Kinda Poetic??, M/M, Oneshot, Rich is fuckin cheesy, Spooning, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiishuu/pseuds/saiishuu
Summary: And Jake felt stupid for laughing; he felt stupid for falling so hopelessly in love with Rich Goranski, who he knew could leave him in a second. But that was all okay, because for now he could live in the moment and kiss his lover's lips off without worry.





	ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off of "ocean eyes" by billie eilish  
> http://spoti.fi/2zJLbZX

Rich Goranski was truly an unforgettable boy.

When Jake looked into his eyes, he saw a spark so great it could light a thousand fires. He saw the immense waves of a monstrous ocean, and god, did it make him want to drown in it. He was just so stupidly in love with him.

There wasn't a second Jake could pull his gaze away from those ocean eyes. He felt like an idiot for staring sometimes.

He was so grateful that he could wake up in the morning to his baby curled against his frame, that he could kiss his temple over and over again and call Rich his.

So he did that. And every time he would run a hand through his lover's dusty locks and say,

"You're perfect to me."

And Rich would respond, "But you're perfecter!" Therefore ruining the peace and making it all so goddamn cheesy.

And Jake felt stupid for laughing; he felt stupid for falling so hopelessly in love with Rich Goranski, who he knew could leave him in a second. But that was all okay, because for now he could live in the moment and kiss his lover's lips off without worry. Because all he wanted to do right now was drown.


End file.
